


As days go by.

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, I freaking love those two dorks, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, kinda sad fluff, those dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of little fluffy unrelated Cecilos things.  Just tiny glimpses in the life of two dorks in love.  Ongoing as short stories will be addes as inspiration strikes. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Day

It was one of those moments that made life worthwhile. No, not a big promotion or some fancy car, not even anything material. Just this.

It was turning the key into the door of a home, your home, as quietly as possible.

It was sneaking in and carefully dropping bag and shoes by the entrance, silent like a shadow.

It was a smile, peaking around and noticing that the person you cared the most about didn’t even made it to the bed.

It was that picture sneaked up with your cellphone, before making it to the couch, gathering a sleepy scientist in your arms, a soft grunt on his part.

It was the quietness around, as you gently played with his hair, as life went on around. It was fleeting, sure, but for now it was everything that you ever wanted.

It was just loving and being loved in return.


	2. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things are too quiet. (Post Company Pinic, Pre Old Oak Doors. )

It’s too quiet. Out of the… augh… that wretched picnic… and into the silence.

It’s crazy how fast things change and how fleeting it all feels. Five months, and it been more of an home than anywhere else been. Those little habits, waking up to the smell of coffee, the kisses and hugs shared. The small ridiculous fights over small ridiculous things. The future had changed so drastically again after that year and…

No, no. Better not think about this. Right? Everything is going to be fine.

No matter where you are, we are looking at the same sky, right? I know you’re thinking about me, wherever you are. I know you are safe and I know you care. Eternity will be too short a time before you forget. I know as much.

I am also thinking about you.

All the time.

In fact, I keep watching time on the wristwatch you gave me.

I just hope that wherever you are you will be back soon enough, so I can tell you with all of my voice and all of my heart, how much I love you. The first night is the hardest, but I will always wait for you.

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted this on Tumblr, it originally contained a ficlet called "Sunday Morning". I'm thinking of turning that in its own little serie, because I have some random headcanon about what their Saturday mornings are like, among other things. XD You guys can follow mee at typehere452.tumblr.com I tend to reblog more oftn than not but sommetimes, I post cute dorkly ficlets.


End file.
